Boring
by writeallnight
Summary: When the team's weekend plans are revealed Deeks and Kensi worry that they've become the "boring" couple at work. But maybe that's not such a bad thing after all.


A/N: I guess it's about time I post this here! I wrote this for the 2017 NCIS LA Hiatus Fic Exchange on tumblr. Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning." Deeks trailed kisses down Kensi's shoulder, reveling in the softness of her skin as she woke slowly.

"Mmmm…good morning," she replied, refusing to open her eyes.

Deeks settled onto his side, tracing lazy patterns on her back with his fingertips. "It's Monday."

"I know."

"We have to go to work."

"Nooooo," she moaned, burrowing deeper into her pillow.

"If we get up now we'll have to time workout and get donuts," he whispered in her ear.

"How about we skip the workout and just eat donuts?"

"Because then you're going to look like a donut," he told her, poking her side.

She cracked one eye to glare at him but didn't move. "I don't care. People love donuts."

"True. I definitely do love donuts." He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You better." Kensi slid a hand across his chest, raising herself onto her elbow and pressing her lips to his in a manner that was anything but chaste.

He responded immediately, his fingers tangling into her hair, pulling her body as close to his as he could manage while she stole the breath from his lungs.

"What if I told you that I knew a way we could stay in bed and workout at the same time?" he asked.

"Really?" she looked skeptical.

"Oh yeah. This is a very special kind of partner workout."

His lips claimed hers again and things were just getting interesting when she put a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "Wait, wait!"

He stilled immediately.

"Will we still have time for donuts?"

He grinned. "Definitely. And the harder we work out, the more donuts we can eat."

She rolled on top of him. "I'm in."

As they wandered into the mission two hours later Deeks pinched his girlfriend's butt and she swatted his hand away playfully. "Stop that! We're at work."

"That's not what you said last week in the burn room," he whispered.

"Morning!" Callen called, effectively putting an end to their private moment.

"Good morning." Kensi set a box of donuts on his desk. "Breakfast is served."

"Well thank you," Callen replied, taking one and munching on it as he leaned back in his chair.

"Morning." Sam appeared, a smile across his face.

"Well you're looking chipper this morning," Deeks observed. "Somebody had a good weekend."

"Amazing," Sam told them as he settled at his desk. "Michelle and I took a redeye to Hawaii. Did some snorkeling, hiking, cave diving. Ate the best shrimp of my life. No kids," he glanced toward the staircase and lowered his voice, "no Hetty. Best weekend ever."

"Wow, a weekend of fun and adventure. Well done," Callen commented.

"And what'd you do this weekend?" Sam asked. "Sit around eating cold pizza in your underwear?"

"Please," Callen scoffed. "I bought a new car."

"Seriously?" Deeks asked as he added milk to his coffee.

"Didn't even know you were looking G," Sam said.

"I wasn't. But it was a great deal. Surround sound, Bluetooth wireless, seat warmers, automatic start…"

"What do you need automatic start for in California?" Kensi asked.

"You never know when you might need to make a quick getaway," Callen said.

"Who's making a quick getaway?" Eric asked as he hopped down the stairs.

"Callen bought a new car," Deeks said.

"Nice." Eric nodded appreciatively. "Nell and I went to this Speakeasy that you need a secret code to get into. Everybody in there was dressed in steampunk garb. It was amazing."

"It totally was," Nell chimed in as she joined them. "They asked us to come back and perform on the regular."

"Our karaoke duet of _Light My Candle_ will be spoken about in hushed tones for many years to come," Eric proclaimed.

"Sounds like a blast," Callen told them.

"Just because it's not your idea of a fun weekend, doesn't mean it wasn't amazing," Nell informed him.

"That is true," Sam said with a laugh.

"How about you guys?" Eric asked. "What did you do this weekend?"

Kensi and Deeks glanced at each other. "Uh, well, we…just watched some Netflix. Ordered some pizza," Kensi said.

"No big plans? No adventures?" Callen asked.

"Well, I mean, the finer points of our weekend can't be shared in polite company," Deeks said quickly, flashing Kensi a grin, while she glared at him.

"And we'd rather you not," Sam grunted.

Nell put a hand on Kensi's shoulder. "It sounds like you guys had a nice, quiet weekend at home."

"Yeah, we did," Kensi said slowly.

"All right everyone we have work to do," Hetty appeared from nowhere, encouraging them all up the staircase.

"What'd you do this weekend, Hetty?" Sam asked.

"Well Mr. Hanna, I spent most of my weekend visiting an old friend in New York taking in some shows. Stephen knows all of the best little hole in the wall places for dim sum."

"Stephen…" Deeks said slowly. "Not, Stephen Sondheim?"

"One and the same Mr. Deeks," Hetty told him as they stepped into Ops. "We had quite the adventures back in our day. But enough of that. Onto the task at hand."

Kensi pulled the car to a stop and turned off the ignition.

"You're quiet. You all right?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah."

Deeks waited. "You sure?"

Kensi sighed and turned so she could look at him directly. "Are we… …boring?"

"Oh god, you felt that too?!" Deeks cried.

"Yes! What the hell? When did it become a rule that you had to have an exciting, thrill seeking adventure every single weekend?"

"I mean, we do plenty of fun stuff all the time!"

"Definitely. We are not boring."

"So not boring."

"I mean, it has been awhile since we went out on a weekend," Kensi said slowly.

"Right, but we've been busy," Deeks pointed out. "And we like our weekends at home."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

They got out of the car and started toward the house. "Remember when we went to Mammoth the weekend after we got together?" Kensi asked.

"Oh, I remember," Deeks said with a grin. "It's one of my top five vacations with you. Although the trip to the Bahamas is definitely my favorite."

"You just like that one because my top came off in the ocean," Kensi said dryly.

"That definitely puts it at number one, yeah."

"I liked the time we went hiking and it poured rain."

"You only like that one because my pants ripped and I had to hike down the mountain in my boxers!"

She smirked. "Definitely puts it at number one." Her smile faded. "God, maybe we are boring."

"No, no we're not," Deeks protested.

"Deeks. The last time we left the house on a weekend, it was to get toilet cleaner and paper towels. What happened to us?"

He winced. "Yeah, okay. Maybe we are boring."

"Damn it! How did this happen?!"

"I don't know! Don't look at me!"

"There are a lot of things I want to be in this life but boring is not one of them!"

"Well it's not like I want to be boring either!" Deeks rapped on the door of the house they were visiting.

"God, we used to be so exciting. Back when we were sneaking around, nobody knew we were dating."

"They all knew."

"But we didn't know that they knew! It was exciting and fun and…" Kensi let her head fall back against the wall. "We're old. We're old and boring, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Might as well dig our graves and shove us in. I just thought we had more time," Deeks said dramatically.

She punched him. "I'm serious!"

"I am too!"

There was muffled yelling from inside the house and they immediately reached for their weapons. "Ready?" Deeks asked.

Kensi nodded and he kicked in the door. "NCIS!"

Glass shattered as someone went out a back window. "I'm on it!" Deeks yelled.

He charged out the door in time to see someone scaling the fence in the backyard. "Shit."

He jumped, grunting when his shirt caught on the wall and he felt his flesh tear. His feet hit the dirt on the other side and in the second it took him to get his bearings someone knocked him to the ground, the breath leaving his lungs in a rush as his gun flew out of his hand. A guy landed on top of him, a big, beefy, smelly guy and Deeks barely got his hands up in time to keep from getting pummeled in the face.

They scuffled the guy's knee finding Deeks' ribs. He grunted and this time didn't get his hands up, taking a hit directly to his face. Spots danced in his vision and he twisted, flipping them over so he had the upper hand. He managed to get in one good punch before the guy got him with a foot to the stomach.

He rolled off, gasping in pain as the other guy got to his feet. Deeks drove into him with his shoulder, knocking him down once more. This time he managed to get his attacker onto his stomach. "Stay down," he wheezed, reaching for his handcuffs.

"Get off me!"

Deeks shoved a knee into the man's spine. "I said stay down."

He got to his feet, wincing as he began to feel the pain of his injuries. Blood seeped from a cut in his side and he could feel the left side of his face starting to swell. It also kind of hurt to breathe. "We literally just wanted to talk to you man. Why'd you have to be like that?"

"I'm not talking to no pigs!"

Deeks hauled him to his feet, not feeling bad at all when the guy stumbled. "Get up. Let's go."

He marched him around to the front of the house where Kensi was waiting, her suspect sitting on the curb. "What happened to you?" she asked in concern.

"Me? What happened to _you_?" Deeks asked taking in her fat lip and the trails of blood flowing from cuts on her arms and legs.

"Someone didn't feel like chatting with her mouth. She wanted to do it with a knife instead," Kensi glared at the offending woman.

"Yeah well my new special friend over here used his fists so I can't honestly say we had a much better time," he examined an especially nasty cut on her arm. "That looks like it might need stitches."

"And you might need a tetanus shot." She lifted up the hem of his tattered shirt and looked at the wound there.

"Super."

Hours later Deeks winced and barely stifled a moan as Kensi pressed an ice pack on his face. "Ow."

"Yeah, right back at ya." She eased back onto the couch gingerly, holding her own ice pack to her lip.

"One of those things you never get used to. Running after bad guys, fine. Searching dumpsters, not a problem. Dead body in an alley, just a Tuesday. But getting the crap beat out of you never, ever gets any easier," Deeks said with a sigh.

"Definitely not." She looked at him. "Your stitches okay?"

He looked down at the white gauze covering his side. "For now. Yours?"

She checked her arm. "Yep." She snuggled against his side, careful not to put pressure on any of his bandages or her own. "How many other couples do you think sit around comparing battle wounds after a day at the office?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say not too many. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Smith. James Bond and whoever he took home tonight."

"So we're in good company then?"

"Definitely. A small but elite group of ass-kickers, saving the world and taking the consequences."

"Well at least our day job's not boring."

They settled into silence, the TV providing mindless background noise. Kensi felt herself getting drowsy. "I think I kind of like being boring with you," she said quietly.

Deeks smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers as she snuggled even closer. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
